headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man Vol 4 1
| next = ''Iron Man'' #2 }} "Extremis (Part 1)" is the first issue of volume four of the Iron Man ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It was released with a January, 2005 cover date and a retail price of $3.50 per copy (US). The issue was written by Warren Ellis with painted illustrations by Adi Granov. This issue is the first chapter of the "Extremis" storyline, which comprises issues #1-6 of this volume. Synopsis Three men enter the D.R. Cole Slaughterhouse. Two of them turn and inject their partner with a mysterious chemical called Extremis. The man falls to the floor in immense pain – a bizarre physical change slowly overtaking him. A few days later at the FuturePharm Corporation, Doctor Aldrich Killian, a man responsible for stealing the Extremis chemical commits suicide. Killian's boss, Maya Hansen finds the body. At Stark International, Tony Stark meets with controversial documentary film producer John Pillinger. He agrees to discuss many of SI's past involvement in the weapons industry. Tony reveals to John his involvement in the development of seedpod "cluster" bombs that were used against Al Qaeda rebels in Afghanistan prior to the first Gulf War. It was during an inspection tour that one of Stark's own bombs detonated, sending a piece of shrapnel into his chest, nearly killing him. By the end of the interview it is clear that Pillinger is trying to paint Stark as some kind of war monger. Later, Stark receives a message from an old girlfriend, Maya Hansen. Hansen tells Tony that something bad has been happening at FuturePharm. Tony dons his Iron Man armor and flies out to meet with her. Meanwhile, the man who had been injected with Extremis continues to mutate. Appearances * Tony Stark * Maya Hansen * John Pillinger * Mallen * Aldrich Killian * Beck * Gary * Mrs. Rennie * Nilson * Humans * Afghanistan * New York :* New York City :* Brooklyn :* Coney Island :* Stark Industries * Texas :* Austin :* FuturePharm :* Bastrop :* D.R. Cole Slaughterhouse * Extremis enhancile * Iron Man armor model 29 * None Notes & Trivia * First issue. * The events of this story take place in November of 2004. * With this issue, writer Warren Ellis presents the reader with an updated re-imagining of Iron Man's origin. In this new origin, Tony Stark was nineteen-years-old and working alongside the United States army in Afghanistan prior to the Gulf War in 1991 (making him thirty-three as per the current publishing date). This will be the third time that Tony's origin has been updated. * Originally, Tony Stark was well into adulthood advising soldiers in the battlefields of Vietnam during the Vietnam War when he suffered the injury that would later inspire him to become Iron Man. This was revealed in his introductory issue in ''Tales Of Suspense'' #39. Many years later, in an effort to keep Tony younger, the origin was revamped in such a way that it took place several years later and in a Chinese province, rather than Vietnam. This was revealed in ''Iron Man'', Volume 1 #275. * Earliest chronological appearance of Maya Hansen. * Behind the scenes appearance by Sal Kennedy. Sal will make his first appearance in issue #2. * First and only appearance of Aldrich Killian and John Pillinger (Killian dies in this issue). * The portrayal of Tony Stark in this issue bears a strong resemblance to actor Tom Cruise. Media scuttlebutt at the time of publication suggested that Cruise was being considered to play the role of Tony Stark in an Iron Man feature film. The role was eventually given to actor Robert Downey, Jr. * This issue was also presented in motion comic format and has been made available on Netflix instant streaming video. Reprinted in * Invincible Iron Man: The Complete Collection * Iron Man: Extremis * Iron Man: Extremis motion comic Recommended Reading See also External Links Category:Iron Man Vol 4 Category:2005/Comic issues Category:January, 2005/Comic issues Category:Iron Man: Extremis/Issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries